I'll Stop If You Tell Me To
by Bontaque
Summary: Mike discovers his boss has a thing for knives. Warnings for knifeplay, although there is no blood. Written for kink meme prompt.


"He wont come," Donna said, convinced that Mike wasn't up to the job. Mike just smiled, walking along the corridor to Harvey's office. He saw him standing by the window, looking out across the city, a glass in his hand. Mike tiptoed across the room slowly. He had to time this right. He shifted his hand on the handle, making sure he was ready. The knife was large, but not sharp. Mike doubted he could cut anything but cake with it, which was all he really needed it for. He moved behind Harvey quickly and slipped his arm around him, pressing the cold blade against his throat.

"You're coming with me. Now," Mike growled softly into Harvey's ear. He felt his boss tense and couldn't help but smile. Even if Harvey refused to come to the party, making him jump was worth it.

"Wh-what is this?" Harvey asked, his voice cracking with what Mike could only assume was mock fear.

"I'm kidnapping you," Mike said, laughing. "You're coming to your party now and you have no choice."

"You knew it was my birthday?" Harvey asked, his voice still slightly shaky.

"Donna," whispered Mike, pulling Harvey away from the window.

Harvey took a deep breath. This was fine. The knife probably wasn't even sharp. There was no reason for the adrenaline to be flooding his body, for his blood to be running straight to his cock. He just had to stop this, he needed to get Mike to put the knife away. A party, for him, with cake... he would have done anything to get out of it, but it was looking pretty good compared to Mike pressing the knife in harder and possibly finding out about his... weakness.

"Okay, okay, I'll come," he said quickly. Mike didn't move. "Can you just get the knife away from my neck?" Harvey could feel the cool sting of the metal against his skin and the pressure of his cock, straining against the front of his pants.

"How do I know you wont just run for it when I put it down?" Mike asked.

"I wont, I wont, just put it down," Harvey asked, trying not to whine.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Mike said. He pulled his arm away from Harvey, releasing him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Harvey said.

Mike looked at his boss. He looked... wrong in some way. Had he actually been scared? Mike worried that he'd brought up some kind of fear for a moment and then he looked down. It was only for a second, but he'd definitely seen it. Harvey had an erection. Mike saw his eyes dart down to the knife in his hand and he thought Harvey might have licked his lips. Interesting.

"Right, come on, the party," Mike said and he led Harvey into one of the rooms down the hall. There was cheering and clapping and a particularly enjoyable surprised look from Donna. Mike spent some time watching Harvey, making sure he didn't look too uncomfortable, whilst dodging Louis to save himself from any ridicule. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, whilst Mike started to come up with a plan.

It was ten o'clock and Donna was long gone. Mike felt the weight in his pocket as he walked into Harvey's office and sat down.

"What do you want? I'm busy," came his boss's tired voice. It has been a long week for the both of them and Harvey still didn't seem to have forgiven Mike for making him go to the party.

"Nothing, just wanted to check you were okay," Mike said, standing up. Harvey's eyes followed him as he walked around the office, coming to a stop behind his boss. Mike smiled, Harvey's hair was even perfect at the back. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled the knife out. It was a smaller one than before and actually a little sharp. He was going to have to be careful. He saw Harvey's eyes watch the glinting metal as he ran it up his side, taking care not to catch the blade on the expensive fabric.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked quickly, not making eye contact.

"Just... testing a theory," Mike said, keeping his voice low, trying to sound dangerous. He felt Harvey shudder as he ran the knife under his suit jacket, angling it so that he could feel the tip pressing into his chest.

"You like this, don't you?"

"How did you... what gave me away?" Harvey asked.

"I'd say it was the erection," Mike replied, laughing. Harvey's voice was higher than usual, he could hear him breathing heavily. Mike held the knife against him as he slid his other hand around his body and ran it over the bulge in his pants. "See? It's pretty obvious."

"Mike, not here," Harvey said. Mike ignored him and bent down, pressing his lips softly onto his neck.

"I'll stop if you tell me to," he whispered. "Just say the words." He ran his teeth over Harvey's neck, feeling him tense as he bit down on the soft skin just behind his jaw bone.

"Fuck... Mike," Harvey groaned. Mike ran the knife down his body pressing the flat edge of the blade into Harvey's crotch, making him buck his hips.

"What is it, Harvey? Is it the danger?" Mike asked, taking in his scent. It was fresh, clean, almost spicy. "Is it just the thrill, the potential? Or do you like more than that?"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

"How far do you want this to go? Do you like the pain or just the threat?" Mike asked, biting down slightly harder. Harvey's whimper told him all that he needed to know.

"I-If you ruin my suit, I'll kill you," Harvey murmured, sounding like he was trying to regain some composure. He had a point, though. Mike would have to be careful. No blood.

"Take your jacket off," he whispered and Harvey did so. Mike reached down and unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie, pulling it from his neck. He slipped the knife into the now open shirt, running the blade gently across Harvey's chest. Just the right amount of pressure, enough to make Harvey gasp as it stung, but not enough to draw blood. His other hand squeezed Harvey's cock, earning another whimper from his boss. Mike could feel his own erection throbbing and he pulled the back of Harvey's chair, spinning him around. He reached down and unzipped Harvey's pants, amazed at how wide his pupils were. As he put pressure on the knife again, Harvey leaned forwards in the chair and kissed him, his lips hungry.

Mike slipped his hand under the elastic of Harvey's undoubtebly expensive underwear and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly. Harvey gasped as he thrusted into Mike's hand; the sudden movement had increased the knife's pressure. Harvey was biting his lip and Mike couldn't help but watch his mouth. It had always been a distaction, but the way his teeth were pressing into his lip was impossible to ignore. Mike removed his hand from Harvey's cock to unzip his own pants. He pulled his erection out and just looked at his boss's lips.

"Open your mouth," Mike said. Harvey smirked. Mike knew what he was thinking. There was no way Harvey was usually on the giving end of a blowjob.

"Are you kidding?" Harvey asked. Mike just pressed the knife harder. He had to be careful now, any harder and he was sure to break the skin.

"Open up, or the knife goes to your throat," Mike said, matching Harvey's smirk.

Harvey's eyes widened in what could have been thought to be fear, but the twitch of his cock gave him away. He opened his mouth without another word and Mike stepped forwards, parting Harvey's knees. He pulled the knife away as Harvey's lips closed around him, not trusting himself to keep his hand steady. Harvey's tongue swirled around in a way that made Mike feel like his legs were about to give. For someone that obviously didn't do this often, Harvey was damn good at giving head. Mike felt hands running up his thighs and then he was being pulled forwards; Harvey's hands were making him thrust into his mouth. With each thrust, Harvey flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, sending jolts of pleasure up Mike's spine. He moved the knife slowly against Harvey's collarbone, the metal of the blade now cool again. He heard (and more importantly, felt) Harvey moan and he pressed the knife down a little harder. The noises Harvey made were vibrating through him and he thrust into his mouth faster. Mike groaned as he came, taking care not to let the knife slip any closer to Harvey's neck.

Mike pulled out, letting Harvey catch his breath before kissing him forcefully.

"You're good at that, you know," Mike said as they pulled apart.

"Shut up," Harvey replied, smirking.W

"You swallowed," Mike laughed, kissing him again, biting at Harvey's lips. He felt Harvey thrust against his leg as he bit harder. Mike ran his free hand down Harvey's body and found his cock, pulling it out and stroking it as his ghosted his lips over Harvey's perfect shoulders, biting harder than before. He was encouraged by the groans escaping his boss, deep and desperate as he slid the blade of the knife over his ribs.

"Fuck, Mike, harder," Harvey breathed.

"The teeth or the knife?" Mike asked, giving Harvey's neck a small nip.

"Knife, please, fuck."

"Can't. Don't want to get blood on anything, not here," Mike said. It was true, he was concerned about making Harvey bleed. It didn't seem like something he should do in the heat of the moment, without speaking to him about it. He hadn't thought this far ahead. Harvey whined as he squeezed his cock and Mike just bit down on his chest, as hard as he could, the only way he knew to make up for it. The colours bloomed almost immediately, Harvey bruised easily. Mike gasped as he felt Harvey coming, he'd barely done anything to him. He watched him come down, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Eventually, he looked up, making eye contact.

"I... I think we need to talk, Mike," Harvey said, smiling.

"Yeah, we do," Mike replied.

"Give me a minute to clean up," Harvey said. "Then we can discuss how far you can go with that knife, next time."


End file.
